


Fallen

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: A jaunt into the mind of Battousai during Bakumatsu. This was my first poem posted...well...ever. Please read and review!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken. Sorry...
> 
> Author's Note: Set during Bakumatsu. A peek into the mind of Battousai. Please review!

**Fallen**

One quick cut.  
Jump.  
Two more.  
And again.  
My blind eyes  
Only see targets.  
I leave them no time to scream.  
I am a sword  
Soulless metal.  
Wield me.

I cut,  
Jump,  
Turn…  
Turn from the crimson rain.  
Can't let it touch me.  
I might feel.  
Darkness swallows me.  
I am a shadow.  
Only a shadow of what I was.  
See how I have  
Fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 2: Hello! Just a quick poem that popped into my mind VERY early one morning. The idea of Battousai seeing himself as "fallen" was such a strong image. I started it as one-shot prose, but somehow it automatically became a poem... Weird...
> 
> Anyway, please review... I'd love some honest feedback on it!


End file.
